The Newly Wed Game Pokemon Edition
by Mew Mew Pachirisu
Summary: The title says it all. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Slight Belleshipping, DrewxMisty, Hooenshipping, BerryxDawn, DawnxConway, and OldRivalshipping. Read at your risk and rated T for a reason.


_**Um, there is a reason I haven't posted the next chapter of Pokemon Goddess' Of The Play. I just don't want to tell you. Anyways! This is my very first pokemon one shot. Don't make fun of me TT^TT It's my mom's fault for trusting me with technology! Anyways! The pairings are Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and minor Oldrivalshipping! The characters are all 23-24 and are in Veilstone City, Sinnoh. Also, This is rated T for suggestive themes. Don't like, don't read. **_

_I do not own Pokemon, The characters, The Newly wed game or even the questions! I do how ever own the plot ^-^ _

"Hello and welcome to the Newly Wed Game! I'm your host, Leaf Green and here with me today are some interesting contestants! Gary, introduce them please!" Our hostess, Leaf Green cheered, holding blue cards with the shows logo on it as our announcer, Gary Oak, who was also Leaf's fiancé started announcing the 3 awaiting couples.

"You got it Leaf. Our first couple travels all the way from Kanto and was caught screaming in pleasure while people were screaming at Chuckie in the move theatre. Welcome Ash and Misty Ketchum!" He announced as everyone began snickering at the fact about them, even them themselves. "Our next couple is from Hooen and their first time was somewhere they both loved. In the contest hall waiting room while everyone else was applauding the winner of the contest. Welcome May and Drew Hayden!" With that everyone started laughing harder, even the couple themselves. "And last but, never the least. The last couple is actually from this city and have a history of getting it on in a variety of unusual places, like the alley just outside for instance! Welcome Dawn and Paul Shinji!" Gary said as they blushed and the crowd wolf-whistled.

"Now after hearing those fascinating details, we have to ask the lovely ladies to go back stage." Leaf said as they all stood up, the husbands kissing their wives good-bye as they left. Dawn was wearing a pink spaghetti strap knee-length dress with purple rings through-out the design of the dress and purple high-heel so she was about Paul's height. Her hair was let out of her beanie and clips but, it was done so she had a braid type thing going around her head with the rest of her hair free. May was wearing a red do-up blouse with a yellow rose on the left breast pocket. She had green 3-quarter pants with a red rose on the right pocket. She was wearing blue high-tops with white laces. Her hair was let free from her bandana and was out of the puppy-dog style. She wore it on a low pony-tail. Misty was wearing a bright yellow tank top with a pikachu on it. She also wore red baggy shorts with a yellow stripe. She was wearing orange flats with her hair in her usual side-pig-tail style.

"Oh Kay men. Our first question is, How much does your wife spend on haircuts, $10, $20, $30, or over $35?" Leaf said, an eyebrow raised. "Ash?" She questioned. "Misty does her own hair but, when it gets to long, she cuts her herself but, if it's for something fancy then $30." Ash said. "Drew?" She interrogated. "$30. She goes to the salon once a week, I go twice so, we get discounts." Drew confessed as the crowd went into a fit of laughter. "Oh Kay then, Paul?" Leaf interrogated once more. "Over $35." Paul said confidently. "All right then." Leaf said as she nodded.

"The next question is, If your wife was into pokeality which one of your pokemon would she have a fetish for?" Leaf smirked. This was definitely going to get in trouble with their wives and their parents probably watched it. "Drew?" Leaf questioned. "My pokemon or hers?" He asked. "Yours." Leaf corrected. "Oh god. Probably Roserade." Drew said, head in his hands. "Ok, Paul?" Leaf asked. "My Weavile." He muttered. "Ash?" Leaf smirked. She couldn't wait too hear his stupid answer. "My Buisel?" He said, more of an asking tone though.

"The final question for this round is the following. If your wife made a book about the best lovers, you'd be the first chapter and who would be the second chapter?" Leaf giggled. This was an interesting question. "Paul?" She snickered at his slightly red face. "Um. The places we've been." Paul said, shaking his head. "Ash?" Leaf laughed slightly at his face, he was hiding behind his red hat. " Uh. Oh. Probably, Her fantasy with another person in a the bedroom with us." Ash whispered as the crowd started wolf-whistling and hollering. "Wow! That was a good answer. Drew?" Leaf chuckled. "Do I have to answer this?" Drew asked, obviously searching for some hope. "Yes." Leaf said, rolling her eyes. "Then, there'd only be one chapter on me." Drew said. "Aw, what a nice answer. Gary, please tell us what these lovely couples are playing for while our wives arrive." Leaf asked, politely. "Well, Leaf. They are playing for a 3 week honeymoon to the sandy beaches of Sunny Shore, at the hotel Rouge. All expenses paid." Gary introduced as the girls were sat down.

"Ok ladies, while you were gone we asked your husbands a few question. These are worth 5 points each. The first question is, How much money do you spend on haircuts?" Leaf asked. "Misty?" She interrogated. "I don't usually have haircuts so I'm going with $10." Misty said as Ash hesitantly pulled up his card which held the answer of $30. "Oh, I'm sorry. He said $30." Leaf apologized. "$30? When did I ever spend $30 on my hair?" Misty said, not understanding how he got $30. "When you get your hair done up real pretty." He explained, putting his card in the slot. "It said usually Ash. Think a little." Misty muttered. "May?" Leaf asked. "Hands down $30. We get discounts cause we go there about 3 times a week." May said. Drew pulled his card up, revealing the same answer. "Correct." Leaf said as May gave Drew a little kiss as he put his card in his slot. "Very good. Dawn?" She asked. "Definitely more than $35. I spend 3 times that amount usually." Dawn smiled as Paul pulled up his card and she kissed him excitedly. "Very good couples." Leaf praised.

"Next question ladies. If you were into pokeality which one of your husbands pokemon would you have a fetish for?" Leaf smirked more as blushes grew on their faces. "May?" Leaf asked. "Oh dear Arceus. His Flygon maybe." May muttered as Drew showed his answer. "Sorry May, he picked Roserade." Leaf apologized yet again. "Roserade? Why would I have a fetish for a girl pokemon?" May said, obviously offended. "Roserade's a boy." Drew said. "Then why does she have a fetish for you?" May asked, an eyebrow quirked as he turned to face the audience, refusing to answer. "Oh Kay then. Dawn?" Leaf questioned with a light chuckle at the scene that was just unfolded. "His Weavile." Dawn said hands down. "Your so confident. Any reason?" Leaf interrogated. "He dressed up as a Weavile when we role played once." Dawn said, laughing as everyone, including the guests, went into a fit of laughter. "Gee, thanks for telling that. My brother watches this show." Paul muttered as he held up his card. "Congratulations." Leaf said, but Dawn was still giggling. "Misty?" Leaf said, a light giggle of her own. "Pikachu. The little thing is just to adorable and he loves spending time with me." Misty explained. "Ash?" Leaf questioned as he held up the answer. "Sorry yet again." Leaf apologized, for the third time.

"Last question. If you made a book about great sex, your husband would be the first question, who would be the second?" Leaf smirked, all the couples had red faces now. "Dawn?" She asked. "Barry." She said, without hesitation as Paul held up the card. "You slept with that energizer bunny wannabe?" He said in disbelief. "Well, sorry for not wanting you to know about my past lovers." Dawn argued. "Lovers?" He questioned. "Moving on. Misty?" Leaf asked. "I've only slept with one other person before so. Do I really have to say?" Misty asked. "This is getting good! Don't stop!" Leaf demanded. "I'm sorry Ash but, Drew." Misty admitted as Ash looked at Drew, as well as May. "What?" They both demanded at the same time and Ash showed his card. "I love my job. May?" Leaf giggled. "Well, everyone here knows I can't lie so, I'll just come right out and say it. Drew wouldn't be the first chapter, Brendan would." May sighed. "What?" Drew asked, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry! I just can't tell lies." May said, looking down as Drew held up his card. "The scores are 0-5-10!" Leaf explained as everyone nodded.

"Gentlemen, time for you to go back stage, the ladies turn to answer questions." Leaf explained as they all stood up, Ash was wearing a red dress shirt and blue jeans with his old cap on. He was wearing a yellow tie and red high tops. Drew was wearing a green button-up collar shirt with a pink tie tied around his neck. He was wearing red skinny jeans and a mixture of red and green Nike sneakers. Paul, finally, was wearing a dark purple under shirt with an orange sweater over top. He was wearing dark-washed blue jeans with pink Adidas shoes.

"Ok, ladies." She started as the guys left, "What was the last girl your husband dated before he finally settled on you?" Leaf asked, leaning closer. "Misty?" She asked. "No one. He is just to dense." Misty exclaimed, a sigh of frustration afterwards. "Nice, May?" Leaf tested the thinking girl. "I'm going to go with Solidad." May shrugged, sighing. "Dawn?" Leaf quizzed. "No one. Paul is anti-social. A Loner before me." Dawn relied, smirking slightly.

"What would be your first thought if your husband walked in the front door with a dozen roses?" Leaf smirked at the question. "May?" She raised an eye brow as May sighed. "He has to fake date a client. Again." May glared at the card Leaf was holding. "Oh. Dawn?" Leaf asked. "Am I dreaming?" Dawn immediately responded. "That was quick. Misty?" Leaf snickered. "What the hell did you break?" Misty laughed the answer as did the audience and the other girls.

"Ladies, this question was brought to you by Bonnie Tags. If you could make your husband wear one thing just for a day, what would it be?" Leaf smirked, she could think of what she would make Gary wear. "Dawn?" She smirked. "A Lingerie." Dawn said, her arms becoming crossed over her chest as the crowd snickered. "Misty?" Leaf asked. "A Girdle." Misty replied, frowning. "May?" Leaf asked, laughing lightly. "A mini skirt." May laughed slightly.

"This is the bonus question. Here we go. The next time my husband really gets all up in my grill, and it makes you so mad, I will get revenge by saying 'My ex-boyfriend, blank, is so much better than you at blank." Leaf said, serious tone in play. "Misty?" Leaf asked, her eyes shining with excitement. "My ex-boyfriend Drew is so much better at being a gentleman. Once again, sorry May!" Misty apologized as May nodded, only mad at Drew for not telling her. "May?" Leaf giggled. "My ex-boyfriend Brendan is so much better at the boom-boom." May laughed, the crowd laughing too. "Dawn?" Leaf laughed. "My ex-boyfriend, Conway is so much better at being more kinky?" Dawn asked as everyone was howling with laughter. "Now as the guys get back in here, here is a commercial."

_***Ba-da-da-da-da. I'm loving it. Buy our new chicken cheese pork rinds!***_

"And we're back with our husbands! Our first question is, What was the last girl you guys dated before you settled on your wife?" Leaf asked. "Ash?" She questioned. "Do I have to truthfully answer this?" Ash asked. "Yeah." Misty butted in, glaring. "Fine, fine. Her sister Violet." Ash sighed as Misty showed her answer. "My sister? Really?" Misty growled, obviously disgusted. "Drew?" Leaf smirked. "Dawn." Drew replied, causing Paul and May to glare at him as she showed her answer. "You really did have to date all of my friends before settling with me, didn't you?" May asked. "Sorry!" Drew yelled. "Sorry nothing. Forget the couch, your sleeping at your mother's house." May responded, the crowd cheering at that response. "Paul?" Leaf chuckled. "No one." Paul simply said as Dawn excitedly held up her card. "Very good." Leaf responded, smiling.

"Husbands, we asked your wives, What would be their first though if you walked threw the door with a dozen roses?" Leaf giggled at the question. "Drew?" "I accidentally kissed a blonde" Drew sighed. "May?" Leaf asked. "When did that ever happen?" May asked him, holding up her answer. "Paul?" Leaf questioned before May slapped Drew, hard. "Oh god. I've only brought her flowers once, that's because I cheated on her." Paul said as Dawn raised an eye brow and held her card. "You didn't tell me it was cause you cheated on me." Dawn muttered, glaring. "Ash?" She asked. "What the hell did I break?" Ash chuckled, as did everyone else, except a snickering Paul and Drew, as Misty held up the card, smirking as he excitedly kissed her.

"If you're wife could make you wear one thing, what would it be?" Leaf raised an eyebrow towards the husband. "Paul?" She interrogated. "A Tank top?" Paul asked, he had no clue what Dawn would have said. "You wear tank tops all the time when you work out if you're not shirtless." Dawn said, her card making contact with the top of his head. "Ash?" Leaf laughed lightly at Dawn's immature actions. "Bra and Panties?" He asked, slightly confused as Misty showed her answer. "I'm wearing a girdle right now though!" Ash exclaimed as the audience laughed. "Drew?" Leaf snickered. "A dress." Drew said dead on. "What?" May asked, her answer being held up. "Oh of course May. You WOULD want my junk to be hanging out." Drew glared as everyone laughed at that, including May. "We'll be back with out final question after this!" Leaf exclaimed, her positive attitude showing well.

"_**Try our new Pachirisu, Pichu flavoured Glameow Food! It's the only mice pokemon flavoured cat pokemon food!" **_

"We're back with our final question! It could change our game entirely! Currently, the scores are 10-5-20. Here we go. Our final question. The woman answered this. The next time my husband gets all up in my grill, and it makes me so mad, I will get revenge by saying 'My ex-boyfriend, blank, is so much better than you at blank.' Fill in the blanks." Leaf explained, her eyes twinkling in excitement over who's going to win. "Drew?" She sweetly giggled as she though. "My ex-boyfriend Brendan is so much better at me at being a coordinator?" Drew said then made a face at his own answer. "You get half right. It was Brendan and The boom-boom." Leaf said as he looked at her. "The boom-what?" Drew asked. "You know." May whispered at him and sighed after he still didn't get it and finally placed one of her hands on his thigh as he finally understood. "Oh." Drew muttered. "Ash?" Leaf laughed, her eyes still locked on May. "Now that I know their little past fling. I would say Drew with being so much more gentle-manly than me." Ash glared at Drew and crossed his arms childishly. "Bad kid pout but, correct answers!" Misty said as they immediately hugged and shared a quick kiss. "Paul?" Her past lover Berry is so much better at sports?" Paul immediately made a face at the name of her past lover. "So that means Ash and Misty are our winners!" Leaf announced as the couples went to congratulate each other.

_**It took me FOREVER to complete this and um. I kind of deleted the chapters of Pokemon Goddess' and I feel really stupid but, I don't feel like re-writing over 10 thousand words so I may not update those for a while. I will be posting an OC story, not sure of the show to the OC story but, it will be a submit your own character one so watch out for it!**_


End file.
